


Day 194 - Don't combine business with prawns

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [194]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A date (of some kind), Humor, M/M, Prawns, Slash, The boys on a case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-23
Updated: 2012-11-23
Packaged: 2017-11-19 08:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“John, you have to go on a date with me.”</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 194 - Don't combine business with prawns

“John, you have to go on a date with me.”

“I always knew there was a romantic hidden inside you.” John grinned at Sherlock, who looked mildly put out by that statement. 

“It’s for a case.” It wasn’t spoken with the usual force, maybe Sherlock felt a little guilty for never really taking John out on a date in the more common sense. Not that John ever complained, Sherlock dealt with all relationship aspects in his very own way.

“Where are we going? And why?”

“Some posh place in Soho. Suspect works there. I need to observe him in his accustomed surroundings.”

The restaurant _was_ posh. And it served mainly prawns in all varieties. Sherlock hated prawns.

“I hate prawns.”

“I know. Just order one of the vegetarian options. You're not going to eat it anyway.”

That was true, so for once Sherlock didn’t argue and ordered something vegetarian. John ordered grilled prawns and was impressed (and a little worried) when Sherlock turned as green as his vegetables when he smelled John’s food.

Luckily he was distracted by their suspect a few seconds later and John could eat his prawns without being disturbed. 

John finished his food, Sherlock solved the case. He didn’t eat any of his vegetables, but when they left he took a handful of the free gummy bears.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'vegetarian'.
> 
> I had food poisoning from prawns once and let me tell you, I now hate them with a vengeance. Can't even smell them without feeling sick.
> 
> Apologies for not posting yesterday, life got in the way, like it sometimes does.


End file.
